The present invention is concerned with an improved signalling and guard device for a two-wheel vehicle such as a bicycle, and more particularly relates to a guard arm attachment which can be adjustably supported on a bicycle body at some desired point.
It is well-known in the art to equip a two-wheel vehicle such as a bicycle with reflector means as well as lighting units mounted at the rear of the bicycle in a position to provide a warning signal to other vehicles approaching from the rear. It is also customary to locate these signalling devices at varying heights. However, there has been no attempt in the art, so far as I am aware, to provide a guard element which swings outwardly into laterally projecting relationship to that side of a vehicle exposed to passing traffic.